


Sex with Steve

by emilyevanston



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: You, Natasha, Sam and Bucky sit and talk about your conquests.  Turns out you all have a lot in common.





	Sex with Steve

You were starting to get light headed.  Natasha’s lips caressed against against yours and bit at your bottom lip.  You push your hands into her hair and every time you tighten your fists she moans against your lips.

“Ladies, while I can’t say I’m not appreciating the show… unless you’re planning to actually let me participate…”  Sam says, clearing his voice.

You pull away from Natasha and look over at the men sitting on the couch opposite to you.  Bucky and Sam sit as far as they can from each other.  Both have their eyes fixed on you and Natasha.

“You’re not as funny as you think you are, Wilson.”  Natasha quips.

Steve passes through the room.  He’s still in his Cap uniform pants but has the tightest blue t-shirt on you’ve ever seen.  You can see his nipples through it.  He walks through talking to Maria and flicking over some paperwork.  All four of you follow his path with your eyes.

“Do you think he knows those shirts don’t fit?”  You ask.  “Like, is it intentional?  Is he trying to make us perv on him?”

“Just because he likes to wear skimpy outfits doesn’t mean he wants you to stare at him.”  Bucky scoffs.

All four of you brake down in laughter.

“Can I tell you something?  You can’t tell, Steve.”  Natasha whispers.

Sam sits forward in his chair.  “Go on.”

Natasha laughs and shakes her head.  “When he started working for SHIELD, he came and asked me to help him buy clothes that would help him fit in more.  I told him everyone wore their shirts that tight.”

“Oh my god, Nat.  You’re doing god’s work.”  You squeal and pounce on her, pushing her back into the couch and kissing her as you crawl into her lap.  As you kiss, her hands slide up your back.

“Ladies!  Please.  At least take it to your room.”  Sam groans.

You break apart again and settle back with your head on her breasts.

“Sam if you wanna have a threeway with them, maybe you should just ask nicely.”  Bucky says, picking his beer up off the table and taking a drink.

“Oh yeah.  Like you’d know.”  Sam scoffed.

Bucky smirks and raises his eyebrow looking over at you and Natasha.  You and Natasha look back at him smiling and Natasha winks.

“You did not.”  Sam says.  “No way did they let you of all people sleep with them.”

Bucky shrugs.  “What can I tell you, bird boy.”

Sam sits back and rubs his hands down his face.  “I thought you girls had better taste than that.”

You shrug.  “Natasha might, but I’ve fucked you, so obviously not.”

Bucky bursts out laughing holding his chest.

“No, I’ve slept with him too.  So I can’t claim any taste either.”  Natasha adds.

Steve walks back through the room.  Bucky gets control of his laughter and once again all four of you watch as he passes by, looking through a folder.  He glances up and nods at you all.  You smile up at him and watch as he leaves through the other door.

“So… let me get this straight, have we four literally all fucked each each other?”  Sam asks.

You and Natasha’s jaws drop open.  “You and James.”  She says, indicating between the two men.

Bucky looks sheepish and runs his hand through his hair.  “Just this one time.”

“I didn’t even know either of you went for guys.  Or that you particularly liked each other.”  You gasp.

“We like each other.  Why wouldn’t you think we liked each other?”  Sam says sounding completely affronted.

“Yeah, that’s just how we are.”  Bucky agrees.

“Then I guess, yes.  We four have literally all fucked each other.”  You say.  “Holy shit.  We really need to cast our nets outside this fucking tower.”

Natasha shrugs and kisses the side of your neck.  Steve comes back in the room again.  “But look at what nice things the tower has to offer.”  She whispers.  The four of you break down into giggles.

“What?”  Steve asks.

“Nothing.  Had to be there.”  You answer.

Steve narrows his eyes at you all and then moves on.

“I would give up on him.  Lost cause.”  Sam says.

You raise your eyebrow at him.  “Well have I got news for you.”

“You did not!  When?”  Bucky asks, sitting forward in his chair.

“That mission in Belarus.  We were holed up in this shitty little apartment for two weeks monitoring that arms dealer.  We got bored.”  You explain.  “And let me tell you Bucky… he was good.  He’s a pleaser.  Gets off on you getting off.  I am going to say this right now definitively with my girlfriend sitting right next to me.  He is the best sex I’ve ever had.”

Natasha shrugs.  “That’s okay.  I totally agree with you.  He is amazing.”

“You too?”  You ask.  She nods and you raise your hand.  “High five for the amount of dick we’ve shared.”  Natasha laughs but she does clap her hand against yours.

“When for you?”  Bucky asks.

Natasha shrugs. “Not long after I first met him.  He was so alone and I just kind of felt bad for the guy.  I didn’t expect it to be good.  But holy shit, it was so good.  We decided it maybe wasn’t for the best to keep going though.  I don’t think he really trusted me back then.”

“Man.  He acts so innocent.  What else is he hiding?”  Sam said.

Bucky sighs.   “I guess that clarifies that I don’t have a chance with him.”

“What do you mean?  Aren’t you two?”  Sam asks.

“No.  He’s obviously straight though.”  Bucky grumbles, folding his arms and shrinking down into the couch.

“Wasn’t that obvious when his dick was inside of me.”  Sam counters.

“What?”  You and Natasha gasp, falling into laughter.

“No…”  Bucky groaned.  “No.  Please tell me you’re just messing with me.”

Sam pats Bucky on the shoulder.  “I don’t know what to tell ya, man.  And it’s like they said… he’s good.  Like really good.”

“When did this happen?  Why didn’t you tell me?  I thought we were friends!”  Bucky yells.

“Woah, man.  Calm down.  It was when he and I first met.  It was like a one night stand thing.  He didn’t even stay for breakfast.  The next time I saw him was with her.”  Sam points at Natasha.  “I never said because, he’s your best friend.  I figured he would have.”

Bucky falls back on the couch and runs his hands through his hair.  “I don’t get it.  I thought if he was into guys he’d have come to me first.  Does he just not see me like that at all?”

Natasha gets up and moves over next to Bucky putting her arm around his shoulder.  “I’m sure that’s not it, James. I’ve seen how he looks at you.  Maybe he just assumes you’re straight.  Has he ever had reason to think you weren’t?”

Bucky shrugs.  “I guess not.”

“Maybe just talk to him.”  She soothes.

Bucky leans his head on Natasha’s shoulder and she kisses his temple.  Steve wanders back into the room and grabs himself a drink before coming to sit down on the couch next to you.  “Finally done.  What have you all been talking about?”

You scoot over to Steve and press yourself against his side.  You put your hand on his leg and start nuzzling at his neck.  He does nothing to stop you but he also doesn’t really acknowledge you.  “We just were finding out some really weird coincidences.”  You say.

“Mmm?  And they are?”  Steve asks.

“Well did you know,”  You lean up to his ear and place a kiss just on his pulse point.  “That everyone in this room has had sex with each other at some point.”  You whisper.

Steve turns to look at you.  “Really?”

You nod, your hand running up and down Steve’s thigh.  “Yep.  I mean, you know about me and Nat obviously.  Before I got together with Nat, Sam and I used to fool around a little.  Never got super serious.  Still happens from time to time.  You know… open relationship and all.”  You look at Nat.  “When did you and Sam hook up?”

“Before we met.  Just after the whole thing with Ultron.”  Natasha replies.  “We actually went out on a few dates.”

“I didn’t know that.”  Steve says.

Natasha shrugs.  “Work romances.  You gotta be sure before you go public.  And I am not one for being tied down anyway.”

You walk your fingers up to Steve’s chest.  “So the thing with Bucky and me and Nat.”  You move your mouth to his ear again.  “We did that all together.”  You whisper.

He swallows.  “All three of you at the same time?”

“Mm hmm… it was pretty fun.  You ever wanted to do something like that?  You’ve got a lot of stamina.  I know that… because you know… we hooked up didn’t we?”  You tease.

He nods.

“And you and Nat have too right?”  You ask.

He nods again.

“And Sam.”

Another nod.

“See that just leaves one person.  Why not poor Bucky?”  You ask, running your finger tips over his collar bone.

Steve looks over at Bucky who is sitting forward in his chair and looking at the two of you.  Steve clears his throat.  “Bucky is straight.”

Bucky goes to say something and you shake your head.  “See that’s funny, because I said the four of us have all had sex.  So if Bucky’s straight… what was he doing having sex with Sam?”

Steve blinks at Bucky.  “Buck?”

Bucky nods.  “Yeah.  I’m not straight, Steve.  I thought … I thought you must be or I dunno… not interested in sex or relationships or something.”

“No.”  Steve says.  “I’m sorry, Buck.  If I knew…  of course I would have.  I’ve been in love with you since I was thirteen years old.”

Bucky sits back and runs his hands over his face.  “Me too, pal.  Me too.  Fuck me.  We’ve gotta be the dumbest assholes on the planet.”

You smirk and sit back, feeling pretty smug about yourself.  Steve suddenly pulls you into his lap.  You yelp.  He adjusts you and you feel the press of his erection against your ass.  His lips come to your ear, his hot breath tickling against your skin.  “You feel that?”  He whispers.

“Mm hmm…”  You squeak.

“All your touching and talk about how all of us have been together did that.”  He whispers.  His hand slides up your torso, between your breasts and onto your throat.  “Since you did this, I want you to pass this along to the others.”

You give a brief nod of your head and Steve continues to whisper in your ear.  The others all sit forward on the couch and when you speak it comes out breathy and cracked.

“Steve says… he says that we are his favorite people in the world.”  You say, relaying the words being whispered in your ear as his fingers press against your neck.

“He says… that the fact we’ve all been together - that he has been with all of us means something.”  You feel the press of his soft lips against your neck and his tongue over your earlobe.  You whimper and wriggle your ass against him.

“What are you trying to say, Cap?”  Sam says, sliding his palms over his pants.

“I’m saying that I want all of you.  I love all of you.”  He answers, his voice a low growl.

Natasha glances between the four of you.  “Well you know our arrangement.”  She says gesturing between you and her.  “I can happily share.”

You nod in agreement.  

“Yeah.   Yeah.  Why not?  You guys are like the family who have all gotten down and dirty with me.  Why the hell not?”

Everyone turns their head to Bucky.  He looks down at his hand and flexes his metal fingers.  The plates slide back and forth up his arm like he’s testing all the components are working.  He looks up.  “I think I’d actually like that.”

Steve lets you go and you stand.  The others all stand too and Natasha comes and puts her hand around your waist. “This is a bit exciting isn’t it?”  She smirks.

You, Natasha and Sam head towards yours and Natasha’s room.  You turn to see Steve and Bucky locked in a passionate kiss.  Sam laughs.  “How about we get things started without them.  They got some things to work out.”

Natasha smiles that crooked smile of hers and turns on Sam, putting her hands on his chest and pushing him through the bedroom door.  “You don’t have any idea what you’re getting yourself into, Wilson.”

“I’m looking forward to finding out.”  Sam grins.  

You and Natasha flank him walking him backwards towards the bed.  As you go he kisses Natasha and you kiss his neck.  You both unbutton his shirt and by the time his legs bump into your bed you’ve pushed it onto the ground.

Sam and Natasha break their kiss and Sam moves to you.  His tongue pushes into your mouth and his hand goes to your hair and pulls on it.  You hum against his lips and roll your hips against his thigh.  His hands go to the hem of your shirt and lifts it over your head, breaking your kiss.  Natasha unhooks your bra and when you shrug it off she leans down and takes your breast into her mouth.  You moan and sit down on the end of the bed.  Sam moves behind Natasha and unbuttons her shirt from behind sliding it down and off as his lips trail down her skin.

Natasha unbuttons your shorts and yanks them off, taking your underwear with them and nearly pulling you onto the floor.

“Tash!”  You squeal.  She starts giggling and turns on Sam again as you move up onto the bed properly.  You watch as they remove each other’s pants and Natasha takes off her bra.  They kiss for a moment.  Deeply.  Sam cradles Natasha’s face with his hands. They then turn to you and join you on the bed.

It starts with hands and mouths.  They’re everywhere.  Kissing and touching.  You and Natasha position yourselves with Sam between you.  You each straddle his thigh and rock against him.  Rubbing against his firm muscle.  You kiss each other as you do.  Sam sucks on one of your breasts and then one of Natasha’s and back again.  Sending heat flooding to your cunt.  Your fluids drip from you and smear over his leg.

Steve and Bucky enter the room.  They stand watching you for a moment and start undressing each other.  Kissing softly on each other’s chest and neck as they shed items of clothing one by one.  You crawl down Sam’s body and start sucking and licking at his cock.  He and Natasha start to kiss and his hand moves between her legs and starts rubbing over her pussy.

You look over at Steve and Bucky.  They’re kissing again, and stroking their cocks against each others.  They notice you looking and for a little bit they seem to just put on a show.  They kiss so you can see their tongues lick over each other’s and they make graphic moaning sounds.

“Okay, boys we get it.  You’re good at sex.  Get over here and join us.”  Natasha says.

Steve crawls up onto the bed and nudges you out of the way, taking over sucking Sam’s cock.  Bucky comes up behind you and flips you over you lean back so your draped over Sam’s chest.

Bucky drops to his knees and his hands slide down over the curve of your form.  He spreads your legs and starts nuzzling at your pussy.  The sounds of Sam’s moans reverberate through his chest and as Bucky starts using his tongue on you, your moans joins his.

Hand and mouths become bodies.  People move fluidly.  Sam and Natasha are the first to move from foreplay to fucking.  She rides him as his hand grip tightly to her hips.  Steve comes up behind Bucky and after Bucky enters you, Steve enters him.  Then Steve is being fucked by Sam as Natasha fucks you with her fingers and Bucky takes her from behind.

Everyone is with everyone.  There are no favorites.  No people turning another away.  The room is loud.  Full of moans and cursing and words of love.  You come again and again.  For each of them until you are exhausted and lightheaded and sweat coats your skin.  Finally the men come too.  Bucky first.  He spills inside of Natasha and collapses on the bed beside her as Steve continues to fuck him.  Steve is next.  His hand bunch in Bucky’s hair and his hips jerk hard into him.  The sound he makes when he comes is primal and loud.  Finally Sam pulls you hard against him and comes as he bites down in your shoulder.

You all collapse in a pile.  Limbs everywhere.  Sweaty and panting.

“Okay… Well I’m ruined for sex ever again.”  You pant.  Natasha starts laughing and reaches out and runs her hand over your head.

Steve smiles and sighs.  “Not if we keep doing it like this.”


End file.
